


Of Khajiit, Adventures and Prophecies

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Actor RPF, Batman (Movies - Nolan) RPF, Elder Scrolls, Irish Actor RPF, Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Dark Elves, Elder Scrolls Lore, Elsweyr, Elves, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Elder Scrolls, Khajiit - Freeform, Parallel Universes, Prophecy, Skyrim - Freeform, Some Serious Messing With Timelines, Tamriel, Transformation, Writing Exercise, writing experiment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Okay, in a very compressed nutshell: Liam and Ken find themselves on Tamriel, and it pretty much describes it, but you can find some further information in the Author's Note.Also, don't take it seriously; or at least more seriously than it deserves. My sole purpose is entertainment.





	1. What Could Possibly Go Wrong, or Arriving at Tamriel

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: I'm not making money with this; also, I mean no offense toward these two actors whom I admire greatly.
> 
> About the story itself: Not long ago I got my hands on TES III: Morrowind, and my first character happened to be a Khajiit named Liam. From there it was only a step for me to begin writing a story; but I have something else on my mind as well.  
> I think that even if one's characters in a story happen to be actors or other real life people, it doesn't have to involve sex inevitably. Honestly, I'm a bit fed up with Actor RPFs which are PWPs. I don't care if one's characters are actors, a writer still required to write a STORY, with a beginning and an ending, and interesting enough stuff between the two.  
> This story can be considered as my take on this task.
> 
> As a last comment, I must inform you readers that this story is a writing experiment only, due to me still just learning how the Elder Scrolls lore is working. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by the guidances of my beta-reader, MillionLights

The stark beauty of Iceland was truly breathtaking. The pure crystalline blue sky, the faintly sparking snow in the pale sunlight, even the bare peaks of the nearby mountains; the landscape was a majestic dream. However, an atrociously cold dream, but unfortunately, no one was interested in the whining of poor, freezing Liam Neeson and Ken Watanabe.

Our two troublemakers-on-duty met for the first time when they arrived on Iceland to participate in Nolan's new Batman-movie. Neither of them was really into comics, especially western comics but a job was a job. They got money to provide for their family, and that was the one and only important aspect.

It was nearly sunset and the cast had a free day to do as they pleased. Ken had the fabulous idea of exploring a bit, and only Liam was idiot enough to agree to it in the pretty unpleasant cold. They wore several layers of clothing, but Liam was still freezing.

"Why the fuck couldn't we have done this in summer?" he muttered grumpily, following Ken on the narrow path in the side of a mountain.

"Because you couldn't have made Batman bath in the ice-cold water otherwise. It was fun to watch" Ken replied; he was pretty cheery today.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the scene."

The path soon ended at the entrance of a cave. Ken seemed to be fearless because he stepped in without hesitation, his curiosity getting the better of him. Liam trailed after him, wondering if every Asian was as curious as a goddamn hyperactive kitten. He just hoped it won't get them killed.

The cave was thankfully a few degrees warmer than the outside. It had a high ceiling and it seemed deep, getting darker and darker as they went further and further. Soon, both got their smartphones out and turned on the flashlight, hoping it would be enough for them not to fall on their faces.

After a few minutes that felt much longer they reached a huge hall in the cave that was bathed in a strange, faint purplish light that seemed to come from the walls. Ken went closer to examine it, but Liam grabbed his jacket at the back of his neck, pretty much holding him like an impertinent kitten.

"Too much curiosity killed the cat. You should know this. We don't know what that shit is, so let's not touch it, okay?"

"Okay" Ken muttered darkly, freeing himself from the other's grasp.

"Good cat" Liam smirked.

"Go to Hell" came the answer alongside with Ken's middle finger.

Liam didn't get offended, he knew it was just Ken showing off. In the last few weeks he and Ken got along very well, so much that they more or less were willing to refer to each other as 'friend'.

While Ken examined the strange wall and the even stranger light (strictly avoid touching it), Liam tried to take a better look on the hall they were in. It was so huge that the flashlight of his phone lit only a tiny part of it, and he couldn't see the ceiling at all. At the far end, he discovered a small pool, containing some sort of liquid, although, he wasn't sure at all that it was water. It was apparently thicker, and it had a strange black colour that seemed to absorb the light rather than reflect it.

Forgetting the 'just look, don't touch' rule, he took off his gloves and crouched down. He drew closer to the substance with his hand, without actually touching it. The liquid radiated cold against his palm.

"Okay, that's getting pretty creepy" he muttered, pulling his hand back.

"The hell is that?" he heard suddenly from behind his back.

"For fuck's sake, Ken, don't sneak up behind people, okay?!" Liam snapped, turning around to cast a murderous look at his friend.

"You've already called me a 'cat' several times. I'm just living up to it" Ken shrugged then turned back his attention to the strange substance in the pool.

Liam groaned, then both fell silent for a while. That was when he began to hear it: the quiet but persistent whisper.

 _The fuck?! Am I going mad or what?_ , he thought but it didn't help, he still heard it. He couldn't make out the words and he wasn't even sure it was any known human language, but the silent whisper was definitely there.

"Uhm... Do you... Do you hear it?" he asked finally, looking at his friend.

"Well, I hear... something. But I don't have the slightest idea what it is. Perhaps... someone's here with us?" Ken suggested, looking unsure for the first time since they stepped into the cave.

"No... there's nobody here" Liam shook his head slowly; he didn't know why he was so sure, but he was.

"Then what the hell are we hearing?"

Liam didn't have time to answer, however, he couldn't have anyway. The purple light, which was faint 'till now, began to grow in its intensity. It took just a split second to become blinding, and the only thing he could do was to protect his eyes from it. He felt someone, most probably and hopefully Ken, grabbing his jacket, but after that everything went black.

 

The first coherent thought Liam had was that he was extremely uncomfortable. The ground was too hard under him, he was still cold, and something tugged at his hair and ears. Well, that was pretty strange. He opened his eyes, and almost instantly a very distinctive whimper left him as he tried to get as far as possible from his 'attacker' – who was a man-cat. Or a cat-man. He really couldn't decide.

"Calm the fuck down!" the cat-man said, and the only thing that held Liam back from totally freaking out was that the cat spoke on Ken's voice.

But he was still out of his wits with pure fear, and the questions stumbled on top of each other in his mind. Where was he? What happened to Ken? What happened to _him_? How would they go back home? How could Ken change back into his human form? Was the cat-man Ken at all, anyway? Poor Liam was stuffed with questions that seemingly couldn't be answered. Finally, he managed to choose perhaps the most idiotic one of them all.

"How can you speak?" he asked.

"Like you can. I'm apparently not the only kitty-cat around here anymore."

Liam could've sworn he heard a considerable amount of smugness in his friend's voice, and it made him never want to look into a mirror again.

"What the hell happened?" he asked instead, trying to get past the first shock.

"Well, about that I don't know anything more than you. The only thing I remember is that fucking light. That's the last I remember" Ken answered, scratching his ears contently.

He was strange and cute at the same time; Liam decided to go with 'strangely cute'. Now that his shock dissipated somewhat, he could assess his friend's new appearance better.

Ken looked like a mixture of a tiger and a human man. He walked like a man, on his hind legs but had large, soft paws instead of feet. His hands were fairly normal except for the sharp claws. His head was a tiger's, with whiskers, hairy ears and all, and he had beautiful molten gold eyes. He wore nothing but trousers, so Liam could see that he was covered with short but warm-looking fur, with the usual tiger-pattern on it.

"Am I interesting?" Ken asked as a grin spread on his cat-face; it was a scary sight.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Good. You're cute, too, anyway."

"Do I want to know?" Liam sighed.

Ken shrugged, and the movement was much more graceful than it had ever been in his human form.

"The only difference is that you're a puma. A nice chocolate brown puma with those insanely deep blue eyes of yours. For some reason they haven't changed."

Liam really didn't know if he was happy about it or not; at least there was one thing that _didn't_ change.

"Any guess where are we?" he asked, not being able to completely hide his growing frustration.

Now Ken seemed pretty much insecure.

"Well... I'm not sure at all, but if I really had to guess, I'd say... I'd say we're on Tamriel. In Skyrim, to be more precise."


	2. Apparently, There's No God Mode

Either of the place-names meant nothing to Liam. He just blinked silently and soon realized that his sight was much better than it had ever been in his life. It was perfect. So the transformation did have some advantages.

"Okay, repeat it, but this time with some more explanation, please" he asked.

"Are you into video games?"

"Not really, but does this fact have anything to do with our current situation?"

"A lot, actually, provided I'm right" Ken answered. "So, perhaps you've heard the title 'Elder Scrolls' somewhere in the last few years. Have you?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Why?"

Liam's patience grew thin pretty fast. Were they really discussing _video games? Really?_

Ken felt this and started to talk faster; he did this often when he was nervous.

"So, this game's setting is a place named Tamriel, and it has several provinces. Skyrim's one of them, it's in the far north, with high mountains and some plains as well. That's why it's so cold" Ken explained.

"Yeah, _this_ I noticed. But since you seem to know the place, then perhaps you also know what are we right now..."

"There are ten races in the games, ours is called 'Khajiit'. It's a feline species with keen senses and a particular talent for stealth. They're often thieves, at least that's the general prejudice about them."

"So, let me get this straight: you think we're in the world of some _game_ where cat-people are running around, of whom everyone thinks they're petty thieves. Am I right?" Liam growled, and thanks to the fact that he, too, was one of these cat-people now, it sounded really scary, even for Ken.

"Pretty much. But not all Khajiit are thieves."

"Well, that's comforting..."

Liam looked around again, but the landscape didn't change at all: they were in a small valley surrounded by high, snow-covered mountains and evergreens. Only a narrow path led away from there, most probably to a village or town. Absolutely nothing showed the presence of any kind of a portal, through which they could get there. It was only the undisturbed nature around them, and although it was undeniably beautiful, Liam still felt pretty miserable. He wanted to go home, preferably in his human form; however, he didn't have any problem with the enhanced eye-sight. That he'd keep happily.

"Do you have any idea how could we go home?" he asked hopefully.

Ken shrugged, his cat-face showed insecurity at best and utter puzzlement at worst, and he scratched his ears again. It seemed that the action brought him some comfort.

"Well, what I'm sure of is that we got here by means of magic. It simply couldn't be anything else, and magic does exist on Tamriel. My best shot is to find a Mage Guild post and ask someone who's expert in teleportation."

It sounded like a plan, and a definitely better one than anything Liam could've come up with, so he agreed to it. They started to follow the only path led out of the valley, Ken strolling ahead and Liam following him, with a pretty grumpy expression on his otherwise really nice puma-face.

As they walked he discovered a few other 'advantages' apart from his heavily developed sight. In this catman-form he was even taller than as a human, somewhere around 2 meters, and he had strong, muscular hind legs, which meant he tired out significantly slower than in human form. The addition of the long tail provided him better balance than he ever had in his life. If he wanted to be really honest, the only thing disturbed him was the cold. And the problem of them getting here and getting home, of course.

"How do you know that game so well?" he asked Ken; the silence around them was somewhat menacing, so he wanted to break it.

"Through the kids. A few years ago they got _Morrowind_ for Christmas, and since it's a game heavily relying on the player's decisions, they asked me sometimes how I'd decide. In return I started to ask them about this game, and it got so much out of hand that I made a character myself, just to see what it is about. It wasn't even a bad experience, although I managed to kill my character perhaps... on his second quest."

"I see..." Liam muttered, then suddenly mewled miserably when a sharp rock rolled under his paw, cutting it.

Khajiit made a very distinctive noise when they got hurt, a pretty high-pitched "AIIIII!", and as it turned out, humans-turned-into-Khajiit weren't exceptions, either.

As Ken had a Khajiit character back then, he recognised the sound of pain immediately. He turned around and went to Liam, worry written on his tiger-face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Rock..." mewled Liam, pointing at the guilty object.

"I see."

Ken examined the injury – fortunately it wasn't serious just pretty painful – then tore a stripe from his trouser to use it as a bandage. He knew it could hardly be called even 'makeshift' at all, so they needed to find a place soon where Liam could receive proper care. He could only hope that the path they were walking on really led to a village.

It was almost nightfall when Liam spotted the silhouette of a building somewhere before them.

"There! Do you see?" he said to Ken.

"Yeah. Let's see if anybody's home!"

After a ten more minutes walking or so they reached the building. It seemed deserted and dark, and they didn't hear any noise from within nor saw any kind of light. It was most probably an inn in its glorious days, the sign was still there, but now it was just an abandoned near-ruin.

Ken decided to go into the building nonetheless; both of them were tired, cold and hungry, and Liam complained more and more about his hurting paw.

"We'll stay here for the night, okay?"

Liam didn't contradict.

They went to the nearest entrance – the inn had three, a main entrance, one at the back of the building and one at its side – which happened to be the side door. The place was dark like Lucifer's ass so after they finally found Liam a bench to sit on, Ken went to find something to lit the old torches on the wall with.

Then he got an idea. As he explained to Liam earlier, magic existed on Tamriel, and every species on it was by definition magic-sensitive. No race was without any magic here. So perhaps... perhaps he could use this. But how? As far as he remembered, every race had a default level of magical abilities, and it could be developed via learning from mages and exercising those skills.

Well, since no mage was in the near vicinity, he was on his own now. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. As a Japanese, he learned the ways of meditation and other exercises to develop his ability to concentrate and focus his attention. He knew he had the skill, he just had to find and wake it up.

He always imagined magic as something he could feel everywhere, like some sort of a force-field that he could draw power from. So now he tried to _feel_ this field. He knew it was there, and soon he indeed began to feel it. It was like weak electricity running on his skin up and down, and he tried to gather it into one point on his palm.

It required hard concentration that made his head and eyes hurt, but after five minutes or so he managed to summon a small fireball which danced merrily on his palm.

"Nice trick" Liam complimented half-heartedly; his greatest desire was something that could heal his paw, and a long sleep in a soft bed.

"You can do this, too."

"Oh, yeah?"

Ken explained it while he lit the torches on the walls then got a fire going in the hearth as well. Soon the place became friendlier and significantly warmer, and Liam got exponentially sleepier with it.

Ken went upstairs to ransack the rooms for blankets and mattresses for them to sleep on.

An hour later Liam was fast asleep, curled up into a fur ball on his mattress, his paw freshly bandaged with some linen Ken found in one of the rooms and cleaned in boiling water before using it. He didn't want Liam to get some nasty infection.

Ken couldn't sleep so he decided to take a better look on this place, hoping he'd find something useful. He needed clothes and some sort of weapon the most. He had a feeling that Skyrim wasn't the friendliest place in Tamriel, especially not for Khajiit who were originally Southern species. It wouldn't have been bad to find some food, either, but whatever he found was rotten and spoiled, no one could eat it. He played with the thought of hunting but knew it was fairly hopeless without a weapon, preferably a short bow and arrows.

After an hour of looting the rooms he was richer with a few linen shirts, reasonably warm trousers and two steel daggers in pretty acceptable condition. Even their sheaths were intact. So at least he and Liam had some kind of weapon now.

Ken went back downstairs with his treasures to get a few hours of sleep himself. The experimenting with magic, then the searching tired him so much that he couldn't suppress a loud yawn and some discontented mewling. He left the loot on a chair and occupied the other mattress, curling up under his blanket. A few minutes later he fell asleep.

At the first light of dawn a very recognizable noise woke them: loud howling, not from too far.

Wolves.


	3. Mages And Other Animals of Tamriel

The Khajiit got up and put on their clothes quickly, in case they had to get out of the building fast, then went upstairs to take a look outside. Somehow they weren't too fond of the idea of going out of the inn just yet. They went into the first room that they came across and opened the window to peek out.

Ken and Liam had a good sight of the narrow path that led to the inn, and the forest around it. Then they heard it again, at least three wolves somewhere near, and the pack seemed to get closer; but soon another noise hit Liam's ear.

"There's someone coming on a horse" he said, and Ken nodded; he heard it, too.

A minute later they saw the horse as well: it was a beautiful black beast, with a male on its back. The male had dark skin and long, silver hair that flew behind him as his horse galloped on the path. A pack of four wolves chased them.

One of the wolves managed to grab the horse's left hind leg between its long fangs, and the horse fell into the snow with a painful neigh. Its rider flew out of the saddle and after a few rolls on the ground he jumped to his feet and faced the wolves, however, his situation seemed pretty hopeless. A lone man against four hungry wolves... no one would've bet on his victory.

"We've got to help him" Liam claimed; damn his altruism, Ken thought.

"Well, yeah... but somehow it's not my biggest desire to be eaten by an angry pack of wolves" he replied; but he wasn't a heartless bastard, he'd have helped if he'd known a way to do it without any of them dying in the process. Except the wolves, of course.

"Wait... What about your fireball-trick? Couldn't you use that against these wolves?" Liam suggested, and Ken wanted to laugh at first, but then he began to think it over more carefully.

Theoretically, it was more than possible, on Tamriel every spell connected to elements were considered as 'destruction' type of magic, like fireballs or lightning bolts. They were for attack and destruction, so using these spells against enemies was just fine and completely natural.

"Yeah, it's possible" Ken said finally. "But it'd be much more easier if you'd try to use your magic as well. Trust me, you have it."

"Okay, but how?" Liam was nothing if not sceptical.

Although he saw Ken using magic last night, he still couldn't really believe he was able to do that, too. However, he _did_ get here somehow, and that indicated the existence of magic just way too beautifully. So he might as well could try exploiting it.

It was surprisingly – and somewhere deep down, shockingly – easy once he got the taste of it. So after he was sure he wouldn't roast anyone he didn't mean to, the Khajiit jumped out of the window, landed on their large, soft paws gracefully, and ran into the fight. As they got closer, they saw that the rider was quite capable of taking care of the situation. Two wolves out of the four were already dead, the other two just circled around the dark elf, as Ken identified him, hesitating to attack.

The tiger Khajiit didn't give them the time to decide, he practically toasted one of the wolves while the dark elf took care of the last remaining one. After the short but cruel fight silence washed over them, along with the foul smell of the burnt wolf.

"It seems I owe you a thank you" the elf spoke at last, turning to face the Khajiit. "I appreciate your help."

"It's all right" Ken said, examining the elf with subtle glances.

He was tall, dark-skinned, wearing thick winter clothes. His hair was a colour of pure silver and his eyes were forest-green. That surprised Ken; as far as he knew, dark elves on Tamriel had red eyes. Perhaps this one was a half-breed, or had some kind of genetic mutation.

"My name is Aeylis, by the way" said the elf, introducing himself. "How could I return your willingness to help me?"

After the Khajiit also told him their name, Ken spoke again.

"Could you please tell us the way to the nearest Mages Guild post?"

Aeylis seemed confused for a moment.

"The Mages Guild is not present in Skyrim. I thought everyone knew that. Where did you come from, if I may ask?"

"Well, let's say very far from here." Ken had no intention to share their story with anyone just yet.

Fortunately, Aeylis didn't push the matter further.

"If you're in need of magical assistance, you have to go to the College of Winterhold. They're in charge of these kind of things in Skyrim" he explained as he went to his horse just to find the animal dead.

The fall broke its neck, and one of the wolves stopped to eat from the poor animal as well.

"Can you tell us how to get there?" Liam asked.

"I can escort you there, if you want me. I was on my way to Winterhold anyway" Aeylis smiled friendly at the Khajiit. "But first we have to get horses somewhere."

The nearest town was Windhelm, where Aeylis could buy two horses, and Ken stole one more. That particular action had them chased across the whole town and beyond, but after they crossed the mountains no one ran after them anymore.

"They quitted quite easily" Liam commented as he shifted uncomfortably on his horse; he wasn't a big fan of riding in his human form, and he was even less enthusiastic as a half human-half feline creature with paws instead of feet. "Okay, I'd rather run" he decided and jumped off his horse.

Aeylis took the reins of the abandoned horse while smiling quietly at the Khajiit's fussing. Ken laughed at him openly, getting Liam's middle-finger as an answer. Aeylis didn't understand that particular gesture, and the Khajiit decided not to enlighten him. There was no need to teach Tamriel's people of profanity.

Their journey was a calm one in the remaining time, and a few days later they reached Winterhold. The village itself wasn't anything interesting: a few huts, an inn and a blacksmith, that was all. But in the shadow of the nearby mountains dwelled the famous, or rather infamous, College of Winterhold.

The College deliberately decided not to join the Mages Guild of Tamriel, and the reason for that was the divergence from the general policy of the Guild. The Mages Guild wasn't willing to tolerate dark magic and necromancy, and the College practiced and, moreover, taught these types of magic.

Aeylis shared these particular bits with the Khajiit as they walked on the narrow path that led to the main gate of the College.

“Well, that's comforting... perhaps we would get a few zombies as well to add to our problems...” Liam muttered below his whiskers.

“Don't speak of the devil. I don't want it to show up” answered Ken as he walked behind his friend.

He felt an almost irresistible urge to play with Liam's long, white-ended tail. The only thing that saved Liam from that doomed fate was that they reached the outermost gate of the College of Winterhold. A guard had been posted there, but when he saw Aeylis, he let them pass without a word.

“Are you so well-known here?” Ken asked curiously.

“I run a few courses here occasionally, so yes, they know me.”

The Khajiit looked at each other, then followed the dark elf inside. They strode across a courtyard with stone floor and a fountain in the centre of it. It was so cold that the water in the fountain was frozen. At the far end of the courtyard was a statue of some mage, or at least Liam guessed it was a figure of some mage, given the place they were in.

"The Arch-mage is in the main tower" Aeylis said as he pointed at the section right before them, a tower-like building indeed, but not too high compared to the other parts of the College. "You shouldn't have a problem with getting to him, he's a quite open person."

"Is he a human?" Liam asked, feeling a bit tired of the whole race-diversity business here.

"Yes, a man around fifty, but I'm absolutely not sure of his age."

"Thank you for escorting us here" Ken said, then the Khajiit bid farewell to the dark elf who headed to a side-path and soon disappeared behind a small wooden door.

Ken trotted to the gate of the tower, with Liam on his tail, quite literally, because the Asian Khajiit's tail accidentally hit Liam's nose. The only answer was some growling behind Ken's back.

Before any of them could have said anything, the gate opened, so the Khajiit went in. They found themselves in a spacious hall with statues and other kind of ornaments around the narrow windows. More light was provided by torches all over the length of the walls. Long stairs led up most probably to the Arch-mage's office. All in all, the tower was a quite bleak and unfriendly place.

"Well... Let's go!" Ken sighed, and Liam followed him without a word.

A moment later they were standing before the thick wooden door of the Arch-mage's lair, but before any of them could have knocked, the door opened slowly by itself.


End file.
